They Belong to Me
by Chloe1
Summary: Second in episode family series. This time it's Brumby in a jealous rage! *WARNING if you love Brumby this is not the fic to read!* Please R/R and no flames!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the characters of JAG (as I already explained in my first episode), CBS does. I'm just writing this for pure fun. Lucy and Natalie belong to me though. Just for old time sakes and only this once please read and review and please no flames (they do no good). I'm already going to apologize for my editing mistakes because try as I may I'm not an editor and my stories aren't perfect, and I'm already going to apologize for the gaps. Now I say that so I don't have to repeat that. Enough chit chat I hope y'all enjoy my next episode: ). 

****

Episode 4

They Belong to Me

Chapter 1

A baby cried in the dead of the night. Harm rolled over Mac was fast asleep, he knew it was his turn to take care of the twins and the girls must have know as well, because Harm had gotten probably an hour of sleep. Mac though was due in court tomorrow, and had gone through a lot lately Harm owed her. He slowly, reluctantly rolled out of bed and shuffled down the hall towards the twin's bedroom, Natalie was sound asleep but Lucy was the one crying. Harm picked her up and took her out of the room, he knew that any longer in the room and he would have two crying babies. He shuffled into the living room and settled into the rocker that Tiner gave them. Forty-five minutes later Harm and Lucy were dead asleep. 

Mac rushed to get her uniform on she had over slept and was due in court in two hour she hoped Harm didn't mind feeding the girls, she knew he took care of them all night but she had overslept. Harm was acting officer while the admiral was taking some sick leave and "recovering" from his shoulder injury, Harm could afford to come in a little later than usual. She went down the hall to the living room to find Harm fast asleep with Lucy sleeping on his chest. Mac grabbed the camera off the coffee table and took a quick snap shot. She then placed down the camera took Lucy and put her in her swing she then leaned forward and kissed Harm on the forehead. Harm stirred away and looked at Mac, a smile crept across his face. 

"Don't fall back asleep we have a lunch date to sort through the paperwork to have Lt. Singer and Jenkins court-martialed…. again." Harm chuckled, no way would he miss that. Since Harm and Mac were emotionally evolved they could not prosecute but they were definitely going to be there. Sturgis was prosecuting and had Bud be his second chair they both were allowing Harm and Mac to go through the paperwork with them and of course be witnesses. Harm's brother was back in the US and had volunteered to baby-sit, Mac was originally on maternity leave, but she was only coming back for today and then going back on maternity leave.

****

Brumby's Apartment

Brumby sat watching TV, Brumby never grasped American TV, he wasn't crazy about America as a whole, the only thing he truly loved was Mac. Which is why he had come back, to try to win Mac back, but when he got to JAG and Tiner informed him that Mac had married, and to of all people Harm, and had twins. Brumby didn't know what to make of himself. He tossed the empty beer bottle into the trashcan, and leaned forward tomorrow he would pay a visit to JAG, and visit some old friends. 

****

Rabb Residence Next Day

This time it was Mac's turn to be exhausted, it had been her first time back to work in awhile and between court and the lunch date she was plum exhausted, she got up to warm the twin's bottles and start breakfast. Harm loved teasing Mac over her choice of food, but today was exception to the typical day and Mac was cooking. Harm woke to the smell of pancakes, he went to the bathroom took a shower and dressed in his uniform. He came in to the kitchen. Mac stood beside the stove pouring the batter into a pan she wore Harm's Navy sweatshirt and jogging shorts. Mac was eager to get back to her original weight so after breakfast she would put the twins in their strollers and go out for a long jog. He came up behind her and took her into his arms, Mac turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

"Sit down and have some breakfast you don't have much time." Mac reminded Harm sat down at the table and picked up the paper, he was enjoying the peace and quiet before the twins woke up or he went to work.

****

I know it's a little quick but I wanted to get the idea out, I would love some input from y'all in what you would like to see in this story…I promise I will go slower after this and I have a great idea! : ). 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in chapter one. 

__

This episode is dedicated to the seven men and women of the space shuttle Columbia.

****

Episode 4

They Belong to Me

Chapter 4

Harm stumbled into the office, oblivious of the time. It was another all nighter this time with two howling twins, Natalie and Lucy knew how to keep their parents up. 

"Morning sir!" Bud greeted. Harm smiled, at about 2 am after finally getting the girls to sleep. Mac had promised to bring in the twins right before lunch, and at about the same time the admiral would be getting back. Harm glanced at his watch, lunch was not that far away, Harm knew if the admiral were here he'd personally have his six. Before Harm knew it he was swept up in ongoing cases and bottomless paperwork. 

__

"No wonder the admiral requested time off." Harm sympathized yearning to be home with his own family. Harm heard some commotion brewing outside the admiral's office Harm stepped out to see what it was all about. 

Mac stood proud in her marine uniform, holding a baby in each arm. Everyone had gathered around them sharing their comments in hushed voices. Harm snuck up on his wife giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh sir, ma'am your daughters are absolutely gorgeous." Harriet commented her full attention riveted to the twins.

The entire staff was temporarily distracted long enough that they failed to notice Brumby enter. Brumby witnessed as Harm slipped his arm around Mac's waist using his other hand to gently stroke his daughter's forehead. Brumby desperately wanted to go and rip the man limb to limb, but perhaps that was just the beers he had for breakfast. The guard had recognized him, from the other day and in the past so there was not much reason for talking. Brumby staggered up to Harm, grabbing him by the shoulder he spun the commander around till they were face to face. Harm's smile quickly turned to a look of surprise, the rest of the room was stunned. 

"Brumby?" Mac was speechless.

"Mac were leaving." Brumby ordered.

"Excuse me?" She stammered pulling her daughter's closer and stepping up beside Harm.

"You heard me." Brumby snapped.

"I don't answer to you." Harm put his arm in front of Mac, despite the fact the marine did not need any protection. Brumby opened up his mouth to say something else, when a commanding voice brought everyone to attention.

"Beautiful everyone is here to welcome me back." Admiral Chegwiggen stood in the doorframe. 

"Attention on deck!" Everyone snapped to attention, except for Brumby who slouched forward before drawing himself up to attention.

"Brumby nice to see you joined us. I never got the chance to thank you for assisting us in the diner." Brumby smiled.

"Anytime Admiral. Glad to see you're alright, but unfortunately I have to leave." With that Brumby make a beeline for the exit. The admiral smiled upon the twins.

"Glad to see someone is doing their job." With that the crowd dispersed to go back to their work, with the exception of Tiner, Bud and Harriet, and Sturgis. The admiral had picked up Natalie and began to play with her hair.

"I want a restraining order on him." Harm almost whispered. Mac was still in shock over Brumby's performance, Tiner, Bud, Harriet and Sturgis's glance shifted towards Harm and darted between him and the admiral. 

"On who?" The admiral had obviously not overheard the conversation.

"Brumby." Harm growled.

"Whatever for?!" The admiral passed Natalie back to Mac, so he could devote his attention to Harm. 

"He can not come within fifty feet of Mac or the twins."

"Harm…" 

"Why do you want to put a restraining order on him commander after he just possibly saved our lives?!" 

"Because he threatened Mac."

"I wouldn't classify it as a threat Harm." Sturgis suggested.

"What would you call it then?" 

"Watch it Commander." Admiral Chegwiggen warned.

"Harm…" Mac had passed Lucy to Harriet and turned to address Harm.

"Mac." Harm looked for something to drive his fist into, but knew he had to control his temper. 

"Harm he was drunk, give him time it will pass. In the mean time why don't we go have lunch, and then I got to get the girls back for their nap." Mac ushered Harm as she took Lucy back. She handed Harm a twin hopping it'd help get him back to his normal composure. Harm waved his hand as if he could dismiss his anger, grateful for the distraction of one of his daughters. As the young family left, Admiral Chegwiggen turned to his people.

"Can someone please explain what happened?" Tiner relayed the story to the admiral. Admiral Chegwiggen shook his head in disbelief. "I guess will just have to wait and see for now there's nothing we can do. Let's just hope Harm doesn't do anything that could put his career or life in jeopardy."

****

Thanks to everybody for the encouraging reviews, feel free to summit your ideas of what should happen!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer in chapter one.

To smithknk and who ever else noticed…I didn't realize that I put chapter 4 until I went back and read on the site so just to let y'all know that is chapter 2 and this is chapter 3. I haven't been skipping chapters: ). 

A little warning in this chapter all the characters are definitely going to be out of character.

****

Episode 4

They Belong to Me 

Chapter 3

Brumby watched from the driver's seat of his car, as Mac and Harm left JAG and made their way to their car. He studied Mac's every curve, the way she moved, how she caressed her baby's forehead and how nurturing she was toward her babies. Brumby watched as Harm and Mac strapped the twins into the back seat and Mac placed a peck onto Harm's check as she started the car and pulled out. 

"Don't worry Sarah soon you and those precious girls will belong to me."

---------

Mac dropped Harm back off at the office after a filling lunch. Harm was still steaming over Brumby's performance earlier, and Mac was unsuccessful in distracting him.

"Harm come on we owe Brumby he did help us a lot back in that diner." Mac saw Harm cringe it was very painful for Harm to reflect on that day in the diner. He hated remembering how close he was to loosing Mac. 

"I know…." Harm gathered his covering and briefcase. "I'll see you tonight." Mac smiled and nodded. Harm then got out and waved goodbye as Mac drove out of the parking lot to go put the twins into their bed for their naps. 

When Mac got back to the Rabb residence she balanced the twin's carriers and made her way in. As soon as she got the twins to sleep she went back into the living room. She honestly had no idea what to do with all this time to herself, sure the twins kept her busy when they were awake, but when they were asleep she had no idea what to do with herself. Mac was about to settle down and catch up on some long missed soap operas when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door Brumby was standing in the doorframe, obviously much more sober than earlier but something was different about him.

"Brumby what are you doing here?" Brumby gave a slight smile.

"May I come in?" He asked in his charming Australian accent, Mac gave a sympathetic smile.

"Of course." Mac allowed Brumby through and closed the door behind. "Well it sure has been awhile…well excluding the incident at the diner…and earlier this morning…but other than that." Mac smiled at him.

-----

She is flirting with me. Brumby reassured himself. He then lunged forward, catching Mac off guard, he grabbed both of her arms and pinned her up against the wall, giving her one long kiss. Mac squirmed underneath, memories resurfaced, but Mac was no longer in love with Brumby, she loved Harm, and sometimes she wondered if she ever was in love with Brumby. She knew she could easily get him off of her, but she was intimidated about hurting him.

"Stop please." Mac begged when Brumby finally pulled back to breathe, the twins were crying in the background.

"Mac come back with me to Australia, you can take the twins, you and I can start a firm there." Brumby proposed, he still had Mac pinned against the wall.

"Brumby your talking crazy now please let me get to the girls."

"Come on Sarah, you, me the girls." Brumby continued to offer, pulling a needle from the pocket of his coat he stuck Mac in the thigh. Everything suddenly became dizzy for Mac as she fell forward and into Brumby's arms.

"Harm.." She called out, before everything went black. 

****

I know it's choppy and I know it's not a very good chapter, but I'll try better next time so please no flames.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, jagchick105, and L-Michelle thanks for the reviews I always appreciate encouraging reviews!!

Let me just say it now so I don't have to say it again later…the characters are goin' to be out of character, but this is ff.net I can allow that for the sake of my story:). Now that I got that out of the way on with the story…

****

Episode 4

They Belong to Me

Chapter 4

Brumby silently cursed under his breath as he raced out of the Rabb residence. He didn't have time to grab the twins the phone had rang and Harm left a message for Mac on the answering machine.

"Hey Mac you probably just got the twins down and this call just woke them up, I'm sorry you can kick my butt later. Anyway my car died so the admiral is giving me a ride home, also the admiral ordered some Chinese, so don't cook anything, be home in about five minutes. Love you!" Brumby belted Mac into the front seat, she was out cold, he ran his finger around the outline of her face and placed a kiss on her lips. There was no opportunity for him to get Mac and the twins into his car before the admiral and Harm arrived…he'd have to come back and get them later. 

---

"Mac has been craving Chinese for the longest time now." Harm smiled over at the admiral. "She's going to love dinner." 

"Good." Was the admiral's sole response as he pulled up. 

"Tomorrow I'll get Sturgis, and Sergi and we can go get my car to a shop." Harm added.

"Good." The admiral said again while cutting the engine. As they approached the front door, both men could hear the identical howling. "I warned you not to call home." The admiral teased, Harm reached for the doorknob, it was already unlocked, Mac must of saw the pull up. 

"Mac…" Harm attempted to call over the howling. "We're home." Harm made his way back to the twin's nursery's, the admiral on his six. Harm walked into the nursery and other to then his daughter's there was no one else in the room. Harm picked up Natalie and the admiral picked up Lucy. Harm tried to hush the howling baby as he made his way through the house trying to find Mac.

"_Mac would never leave the girls."_ He thought to himself.

"She's here, I parked right behind her car." Harm searched the housetop to bottom, he was about to check the backyard when he heard the admiral call him from the front. 

"Harm…" Harm walked into the living room, he followed the admiral's gaze and saw a needle resting on the floor. Harm passed the admiral, Natalie, and knelt down. Mac's footprints were right up next to the wall beside the needle, and another shoe print one that belonged to a man stood in front of her. The print did not belong to Harm or the admiral. Harm slowly stood back up, taking both of his girls he could barely regain his composure. Admiral Chegwiggen knelt down to examine the prints, he had surely come to same conclusion. They looked at each other and had established the same conclusion. 

"Mac's been kidnapped…" 

****

Sorry about it being short- feel free to submit any ideas on what should happen next!


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to Browneyeez and jagchick105 for the reviews!!

****

Episode 4

****

They Belong to Me

Chapter 5

Mac woke up with a throbbing headache she sat there rubbing her temples before she finally realized that she was in a car.

"How'd I get here…" She stammered.

"Hey Sarah glad to see your up." Mac whirled her head a little to quick, because her head began to throb again. "We're almost at the airport."

"Airport?" Sarah stammered cradling her head in her hands. 

"Yeah we're going back to Australia, start our own family."

"I have my only family…with Harm." Mac was about to loose her conscious again.

"Hold on Sarah stay with me, I need you to be conscious to get on the plane." Sarah heard the familiar sound of a gun.

"You can't do this."

"Come on Sarah, I know you'll come along, because if you don't…I'll kill Harm." Mac looked straight at Brumby her headache gone temporarily.

"You can't be serious."

"Sorry Sarah, but you belong to me, and I won't have it any other way." Sarah looked flabbergasted, her headache gone.

"I can't my job is here, my friends, and Chloe is here in the US and most importantly the twins." Sarah began to list.

"I wanted to bring the girls, and I wish I could bring Chloe, but Harm was coming home, and I didn't have enough time, but we can start our own family together." Brumby offered wrapping his right arm around Mac. Mac brushed his arm off. 

"I'm going to be brutally honest I never was really in love with you, and if Harm didn't go down that night I would of made the biggest mistake of my life, now please take me home." Mac pleaded. 

"I don't think you really mean that, now I'm going to have to leave the gun in the car, but if you get away, I promise I will get Harm." Mac just sat there not aware of what to do next.

"I don't have my bags, or my passport, I don't even have carry-on people just don't fly from DC to Sydney with no luggage." Brumby smiled.

"Already took care of that." He reached into the back seat, and pulled a small carry on bag forward. "I took your purse and passport and a few other belongings before we left, and as for luggage I bought you some clothes to put into a suitcase, you can buy some more when we get to Sydney." Brumby smiled as Mac sorted through the contents in the bag.

"This is a sick joke."

"It's not a joke Sarah, I love you and I want you to be my wife." 

What do y'all think? Hope y'all like it. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to Aussie Army No.1, jagchick105, L-Michelle, crazyfan CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Browneyeez, and MackeyPac for all the encouraging reviews!!

****

Episode 4

They Belong to Me

Chapter 6

Brumby grew nervous as they approached the terminal, everytime he brushed pass a person he was expecting them to accuse him of kidnapping, Mac had kept her cool the entire time, she was smart and in no fashion wanted to jeopardize her family's life. She silently followed Brumby through the airport avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 471 FOR SYDNEY." Brumby tugged on Mac's wrist, in a few hours he'd be in Australia…with Mac…and there was nothing Harm could do…

----

Harm was pacing so much in the front foray that he was wearing the carpet down in a circular pattern.

"At ease Commander." The admiral order as he sat at the bar, he was on hold with the local police and was careful watching Harm almost go into a nervous breakdown. 

"Aye, aye sir." Harm paused for nearly two seconds before resuming his pace in a larger pattern.

"Sit down Commander before I have to restrain you!" Harm nervously took a seat next to the twin's playpen both were fast asleep with fully tummies and clean diapers. Harm studied every rhythmic breath the twins took, watching their petit bodies inhale and exhale. The admiral hung up the phone and walked over to Harm.

"The police our on their way, in the mean time I'm going to make you and the girls some sleeping arrangements." Harm looked up in surprise at the admiral. "It's getting late Harm the police are going to be around for awhile investigating and doing…whatever they do…we don't want to risk waking the twins." Harm nodded in agreement he had said very little since they arrived at the conclusion that Mac had been kidnapped.

"It's Brumby sir, I'm pretty sure it is."

"Now hold on Harm lets not go jumping to conclusions."

"Sir the man almost threatened me." The admiral raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Almost…" Harm repeated this time not so sure of his accusation.

"How so?" 

"He demanded Mac to come with him…."

"That's not exactly classified as a threat."

"No but makes him a suspect in Mac's kidnapping." The admiral nodded in agreement. "Alright I'll have the cops look into it." Harm looked back at their twins.

"Sir if he did take Mac…and they did go to Australia…permission to go after her?"

"Permission denied and I'm not just denying it as your CO, but as your friend, you can't go chasing after her, because that may put her in more danger, and you got your daughters now Harm you can't go continent hopping as much as you use to." Harm's glance feel back on the twins, so all there was left to do….was sit and wait…

****

And we all know how well Harm sits and waits, sorry its so short but I just had to get it update hope y'all like it keep em' reviews comin'! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

I can't believe it's been a month I'm sorry I promise I will update sooner from now on I've just had a big writer's block for the longest time.

Thanks to laura carr, Mac, Shelly, Reese Cup, neenee, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, PIXIE, jagchick105, browneyeez for the reviews!!

To observer I don't know if you were reviewing the first chapter or later on, but if you notice Mac was not so eager to hurt an old friend/fiancé I mean I wouldn't. Rest assure they're will be some marine training I wasn't going to do the whole story without itJ 

I don't know the big technicalities for the marine manuivers, so please bare with me and what I see in my head I hope y'all can see too!

Another last detail Susan belongs to me, she's the baby that Harriet is pregnant with now.

****

Episode 4

They Belong To Me

Chapter 7

Different scenarios raced through Mac's head, how to stall, how to get out of there then the what if's began. Mac bit her lip, she had to get a hold of herself whatever she did she would have to do soon they were approaching the boarding gate. The airport was crawling with extra security stationed there ever since the need for heightened security with the increase of terror warnings. Perhaps…the idea was insane, but if it worked correctly…

----

Harm placed the twins bags down in the fore of the Robert's home. 

"I can't thank you and Harriet enough Bud for letting me keep the twins here, while the admiral and I work on Mac's disapearnce." Harm thanked for the millionth time.

"It's our pleasure sir, besides we love the twins, expecially Susan she loves having the girls around." Bud smiled as he took one of the twins in his arms. He then turned and gave an encouraging look to Harm.

"I hope you find her sir." 

"Me too Bud, take care of my girls."

"Aye, aye sir." Harriet and Bud chimed in as Harm ducked out and back into his car.

----

They were standing inline to board the plane, it was now or never.

"Brumby your grip on my wrist its hurting me." Mac said loud enough so that the people around them could hear. Brumby tightened his grip as in almost a warning, but Mac ignored the silent threat.

"Mic let go you're hurting me!" Mac whined louder, Brumby reached up, but before he could do anything Mac delivered a hard kick to the core of his stomach, then using every ounce of adreniline flipped him over her back.

"HE HAS A BOMB!" She screamed knowing that would get everyone's attention. The area around them cleared as security came swarming in on them, Mac was delivering punch after punch the security had to peel her off. Brumby was ripped off the floor, he was stunned. 

"Are you alright ma'am?" One of them men asked.

"I'm fine. Can you please call my husband he has to be worried sick." 

"Why don't you just follow us ma'am, we have a few questions, then you can call your husband yourself." 

----

Harm sat on his couch, police swarmed his home the admiral sat next to him, they hated feeling useless, the phone rang both men jumped. Harm reached to answer it while another man picked up a head set to listen in.

"Hello."

"Harm."

"Mac, dear God where are you?"

"I'm at the airport, can you come and get me?" 

"Of course, are you alright?"

"A little shaken up, I'll explain everything when you get here. Is the admiral with you? Are the girls alright, please let them be alright."

"The girls are fine they were a little cranky, but fine, yes the admiral's here were coming to get you."

"Thank you." Mac paused. "Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too marine I'll be right there." With that Harm hung up, he turned to the admiral. "She's at the airport."

"Well what are you waiting for lets go!" With that the admiral and Harm left for the airport. 

****

Ok so it's not my best, but its not done yet, I just had to throw that out there I have more planned for this story don't worry, please keep the reviews coming!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

****

-Peaks out from behind couch- please forgive me for taking over a month to update, I'll try to update sooner I promised.

Oconneldreamer21 and Cathy Fisher I started on episode three then went to episode four, I will later go back and do episode one and two (I'm not really sure why I did it that way but I did) so that's why you can't find the first two episodes.

Thanks to sublevel27rm108, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Reese Cup, L-Michelle, jagchick105, Sci fi fan, Navy Unspeakable, and Browneyeez for your encouraging reviews, and no I'd never forget my readers!

****

Episode 4

They Belong To Me

Chapter 8

Harm raced through the airport, while the admiral trailed behind going at his own pace. Mac sat in the security office sipping her coffee, Brumby starred coldly at her from behind the glass window as four men continued to interrogate him. Mac's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, and a grin the size of California spread across her lips at the sight of her husband.

"Harm!" She cried, as he enveloped her in his arms. Brumby glared at the man who dared to touch _his_ woman. "I was so scared." She whispered, right then the admiral walked in. "Admiral." Mac sniffled trying to hide her emotion.

"Colonel are you alright?" Mac nodded.

"I'm fine, now, thank you sir." Mac glared across the room and through the glass, Brumby's vision was concentrated on Harm. Harm stepped protectively in-between Mac and Brumby, Mac tugged on his sleeve.

"Harm can we just go, I want to see the girls." She requested, Harm stood glaring at Mac before turning to her. Taking her face in between his hands he gave her a long passionate kiss, the admiral looked away, and Brumby glared.

"Sure Mac lets go." Harm agreed after breaking the kiss. Inside the room, the interrogation continues, but Brumby was not responding, he was to busy watching Harm and Mac. When Harm went to kiss Mac Brumby's blood boiled.

"You'll pay Harm, you'll pay."

---

"Thank you so much Harriet for watching the girls." Mac thanked while cradling Lucy. 

"Ma'am it was no problem at all, were just so glad to see you're safe." Harriet went about her living room picking up the scattered toys.

"Thank you Harriet, and Harriet, when were out of the office call me Mac."

"Yes ma- Mac." Harriet smiled.

"Are you ready?" Harm walked up behind Mac holding Natalie he had just finished thanking Bud. 

"Definitely. Thanks again Harriet."

"No problem." Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs and Susan screaming at little AJ.

"And that's are cue to leave." Admiral Chegwidden spoke up leading Mac out the door, while Bud moved up the steps to do some damage control.

---

Brumby rubbed his wrist, the cuffs had practically caught of his circulation and rubbed them raw whenever he moved. After seven hours of interrogation, they had not come forth with any proof that Brumby ever possessed any weapon (which he hadn't) and no proof that Mac was forced to leave with him. Brumby was free to go as long as he didn't leave the city. 

"Watch your back Harmon." Brumby threatened under his breath, as he started the engine.

---

Mac had finished putting the girls to bed to came into the bedroom to find Harm glued to the TV, beer in hand. She curled up next to her husband resting her head on his chest, listening to every breath he took. Harm bent to kiss her on the forehead.

"Girls in bed?" 

"Yeah fast asleep." Mac sat up to kiss Harm on the lips. Harm shut off the TV to turn and gaze into his wife's eyes. Mac reached behind her and used the pillow to smack Harm on the head. 

"Unfair!" Harm placed his beer on the night stand and tackled Mac, pinning 

her down to the bed. He gently kissed her on the lips as he began to unbutton her blouse. 

---

Brumby watched from the Rabb's bedroom window, he gripped the window frame as he watched Harm unbutton Mac's blouse and begin to make love to her. Brumby knuckles turned white, Harm had gone to far, kissing Mac was one thing, making love to her was another thing.

---

Mac laid next to Harm, tugging on the covers, she turned to look out the window.

"Harm." She whispered.

"Hmmm." 

"I think there is someone outside the window." Harm kissed Mac on shoulder. 

"Are you sure." 

"I just saw someone move outside the window." Harm slowly rolled out of bed pulling on his pants. 

"Stay with the girls." Harm stepped into the hallway removing Mac's gun from the drawer of the hallway table. Slipping out the front door, Harm moved around the side of the house to where the bedroom window was. He turned the corner and was faced by another gun.

"G'day mate." Brumby chirped.

****

Sorry it took so long to update, and I raised the rating just to be on the safe side. Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to jagchick105, Military Angel, sublevel27rm108, Reese Cup, Browneyeez, cbw for the reviews I love it!

To Louise and whoever else asks I have not yet put up the first two episodes, I'm going to put up one more episode before I go back and do episode 1 and 2. Just to let y'all knowJ Or I may do episode one and episode five at the same time don't know yet. Just please keep reading and reviewing-thanks!

****

Episode 4

They Belong to Me

Chapter 9

Mac was growing concerned by the minute, she got up and got dressed, then went down the hall to the girl's nursery. Both girls were sound asleep in their cribs. Mac didn't know what to do next, part of her wanted to charge out and find Harm and whoever else was outside, the other part wanted her to stay behind and protect her girls. Mac turned toward the door, when a shot rang through the air.

"Oh my gosh Harm!" Mac cried, racing out the front door. She turned around the corner to find Harm on the ground clutching his waist, and Brumby with a gun trained on him.

"Stay right there Sarah, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to take care of him." Brumby assured.

"Like heck you will!" Mac knelt by Harm taking his head and cradling it in her lap. "What's gotten in to you! I've told you already you were a mistake, I love Harm, and I'm married to him. Can't you accept that?" Mac regretted the words once they slipped from her mouth, after all it was Brumby with the gun on them. 

"You don't mean it Sarah, we belong together, you belong to me." Brumby was clearly in denial. Mac stood extending her hand to accept the gun.

"Please Mic give me the gun, you don't want to do this." Mac pleaded, Brumby's eye's shifted from her, and then down to Harm.

"Sarah you don't know how much I love you." Mic paused, Harm groaned rolling onto his side. "I'll make you a deal." Sarah looked up at him expectantly. "If you agree to divorce Harm…I won't kill him or your children." Mac's stomach did a flip-flop, Mic was willing to kill her children just so he could have her?

"My girls haven't done anything to you." She stammered.

"I'm afraid it's the only way Sarah." 

"No it's not." Harm hissed, Mac and Brumby looked down on him, in time to see him take aim and open fire. Mic feel back clutching his chest, his gun went flying, Mac scrambled for his weapon. Sirens wailed in the distance, Mac clicked on the safety and rushed over to Harm's side.

"Mac." Mac placed her hand over his gunshot wound. Tears slid down her cheek.

"I'm here." She assured.

"Tell the girls I love them." Mac shook her head no. 

"No Harm you're going to tell them." An ambulance and several police cars came screeching to a halt in front of the Rabb's residence. Paramedics rushed to Harm's and Brumby's side prepping them for the trip to the hospital. A cop pulled Mac up as they walked her back to the house.

"Will he be alright?" Mac asked one of the paramedics who were tending to Harm.

"I can't say." The paramedic responded in an almost apologetic tone. Another cop tapped Mac on the shoulder.

"Ma'am we would like to ask you a couple of questions is there anybody you want to be here with you?" Mac nodded after placing a call to the Admiral and Harriet, she went back to the nursery to check on the girls. A cop followed her and looked on sympathetically as Mac picked up a whimpering Natalie.

"I promise ma'am as soon as were done questioning you can go be with your husband."

****

Two hours later

After forty minutes of questioning, Mac left the twins in Harriet's car, and with the admiral left for the hospital. For the next hour and twenty minutes Mac paced the waiting room, as the admiral frequently checked in with the nurse at the desk.

"Colonel Rabb?" A doctor questioned stepping out from the operating room. Mac rushed over the admiral joined her at her side.

"I'm Colonel Rabb this is my and my husband's CO Admiral Chegwidden." The doctor nodded in acknowledgment. "How is he?" 

"Commander Rabb has lost a lot of blood, we were able to remove the bullet and stabilize him, but he's still in critical condition. I can't even say for sure that he will make it through the night we can only wait and see." Mac nodded in understanding, at the same time her head was whirling with information.

"What about Mic Brumby?" The doctor shook his head.

"We did all we could I'm sorry to say he didn't survive." Mac's leg shook violently, the doctor and Admiral assisted her to a near by seat. 

"When can I see my husband?" 

"Soon were moving him to ICU, I'll send a nurse out as soon as you can see him." Mac nodded, and the admiral thanked the doctor, he then returned to the operating room.

"Sir what if he doesn't make it, what if he doesn't make it through the night? I can't raise the twins alone?" Admiral Chegwidden took Mac's hands within his. 

"Don't you dare talk like that, and you're not alone you have me, you have Rabb's family, the Roberts, and Chloe, you have a lot of people who care about don't fool yourself." With that Mac broke into tears.

"I'm so scared, please God let him get through the night." She cried on the admiral's shoulder.

"Amen." AJ finished.

****

There are maybe one or two chapters left then onto my next episode. Keep the reviews coming! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to et-spiritus-sanctusm, harmsgirl, Lilie, ashley, jagchick105, miatachik, Browneyeez, for the reviews!!

As soon as I finish this story I will begin episode one, so please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Episode 4

They Belong to Me

Chapter 10

Harm was standing on the deck of an aircraft carrier, the deck was deserted, no pilots, no crew, no planes, nothing. There was not even the hum of the gentle pulse from the engines. Harm heard footsteps approach from behind he turned to see who was coming up to him. 

"Dad?" He stammered.

"Hey sport." His father greeted embracing him in a bear hug. 

"Dad I miss you so much."

"I know, I saw that you found Sergei, I'm glad you two found each other, and I love your wife and children." His dad patted him on the back before he could get a word in. "Unfortunately you still got more to do, so you got to go back." Harm nodded in understandment.

"Love you." 

"Love you too son." With that Harm flashed back, looking into the eyes of a grateful doctor.

"Commander Rabb, I'm Captain Morris, we thought we lost you there for awhile."

"Where's my wife? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, your wife and your CO are out in the hall, as soon as we can will send for her."

"Thanks doctor." Harm settled back against his pillow.

---

Mac paced outside Harm's room, she heard the beeps go off, she watched as the doctors and nurses raced in. His heart had stopped, out of no where, Mac was shaking violently. It was 2 AM the admiral had gone home to catch a few z's, but as soon as Harm coded Mac paged him in a panic. 

Admiral Chegwidden came racing down the hallway, he saw Mac and raced to her side. He had always considered Harm and Mac like his own children, he loved them as much as he loved his own daughter. Just then a nurse came out of Harm's room.

"Colonel, Admiral, Commander Rabb is ready to see you." 

"Thank you Petty Officer." They thanked as they brushed past her and into Harm's room. Harm was sitting up in bed, when he saw Mac his entire face brightened.

"Oh Harm!" She cried, racing to his bedside, she gave him a kiss before Harm turned toward the admiral.

"Admiral, sorry if I don't stand at attention." Harm joked, the admiral stepped up to the foot of Harm's bedside.

"Glad to see you're alright Commander."

"Thank you sir." Mac was running her hand through Harm's hair.

"Don't you dare ever scare me like that again." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He obeyed, giving a mock salute. 

"Well Commander I know everyone will be happy to hear you're alright, Colonel you have the day off, in the mean time, I need to get some sleep. Get well soon Commander." 

"Aye, aye sir." He saluted. After the admiral left, Harm turned back toward Mac. "Now where were we." Mac bent forward to give him another kiss, before pulling back tears trickling down her face. "Is that tears I see in my marine's eyes?" Mac looked away to wipe her eyes.

"I was so scared of loosing you, I…." Harm raised his finger to Mac's lips.

"But you didn't, I'm still here." Suddenly Harm's face turned very serious. "Brumby…"

"Is dead, he can't hurt us anymore." Mac assured. Kissing Harm on the cheek.

"You should get some sleep." Harm encouraged. Mac raised herself into his bed curling up beside him.

"Yes sir." She whispered, resting her head next to him.

****

That's it for Episode 4, I promise to get started on Episode 1 as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!


End file.
